


Rain Capture

by NotStrayghtKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Barista Kim Seungmin, Hyunjin is a camera god, Hyunjin is cuddly, Inaccurate, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Photographer Hwang Hyunjin, Seungmin makes great hot cocoa., Woojin is a manager of a coffee shop woah-, im sorry but the other members will only be mentioned briefly ):, its bad, jisung is lost, love you kids ❤️, nothing against them im just lazy, you wish you could be Hyunjin's camera, you wish you could be Seungmin's cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids
Summary: Seungmin is a coffee shop worker, thinking his day will get worse because of the upcoming storm- he changes his mind completely when a body sculpted by the gods clad in silky clothing enters, soaked and breathless. Maybe the coffee orders can wait.





	1. Filters who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin has some unexpected feelings while working.

For Seungmin it was just another day at work. Stand patiently while some stranger has their face contort into one of confusion as they try and decipher the chalk written menu on the board above.

Guess you could say it was _a little_ different, since the small cafe was rather empty in comparison to other days. It seemed there weren't going to be anymore orders to take after this one, so he felt relieved, relaxing his shoulders. He dragged his eyes along the empty tables and booths, acknowledging the presence of the small amount of people in the building.

"Yo Seung!" he heard the familiar deep voice of his fellow 00' liner. "What is it, Jisung?" he called back. The brunette rounded the counter and made his way up to where Seungmin was standing. "Woojin hyung said you have a half day today because of-" he paused, thinking of what to refer to Seungmin's predicament as. "Affliction?" Jisung stuttered, a face of confusion etched upon his features, trying to expand his meme face archive (courtesy of Felix).

Seungmin glanced at Jisung, a sarcastic look pasted on his face. "I feel **so** much better since you acknowledged my condition." Seungmin stated, dragging out the 'so' in addition to an eye roll. Jisung disappeared behind the wall once again after sticking out his tongue mockingly.

Seungmin took another few seconds to look at the cafe. Dark, wooden tables accompanying black leather couches, the colours complimenting the black brick wall aesthetic that hugged the picture frames close to them, each one containing Seungmin's recent captures from his camera. 

He took some time to look at the hanging light bulbs, taking note of how much consideration it must have took to think of such a flattering and welcoming sight for the cafe. Just as he was about to start thinking of ways to snap that impressive light, Seungmin's attention was snatched from the warm light of the bulb, and he was forced to focus on the loud and highly powerful growl of thunder, accompanied by the light jingling of the hanging bell that took its place above the door colliding with the wood of the door to project a sound that normally Seungmin would have dreaded.

But upon seeing this magnificently stunning being in front of him, Seungmin was more than happy to straighten his posture to an almost inhumane angle and force a smile onto his tired face.

As soon as the figure turned to face him, Seungmin had erased any signs of boredom and replaced them with feelings of welcome and looked towards the other man with a smile signalling invitation. "Welcome, dear customer~" Seungmin found himself speaking in a more enthusiastic and polite tone that what he would normally greet customers with. He made a face of confusion at his sudden outburst of cheerfulness, changing it just before the other boy managed to notice. "Hello!" he started to reply, before a large intake of breath. "I- I'm sorry, the rain is crazy out there". He began to apologise, with a nervous smile pasted on his face.

He turned to step closer to Seungmin, who was standing behind the desk trying to relieve the boy of any stress by speaking sweetly and denying all apologies. "Anything you'd like while you're here?" Seungmin asked, trying to sound as natural as possible because _oh my god there is a literal angel in front of him-_ he took note of his slender and tall build, accompanied by a narrow face, seductive, cat-like eyes that reflected the warm glints of the overhead lighting.

There was a small mole under his left eye. All Seungmin could think was: _Cute. Sexy. Cute. Sexy. Mine- what? _He was losing himself in those deep eyes, too far in to notice that Hyunjin was now in front of him, studying his facial features. "Uhm.." Hyunjin trailed off, noticing that Seungmin was currently unresponsive, instead he was passively listening to everything while actively adoring his face. He snapped out of whatever fantasies were playing in his mind and became wary of where he was, and what he was doing.

_He looks even better up close... and smells amazing too_, Seungmin whined internally, comparing himself to the god in front of him. "I dont know anything on this menu, what would you recommend?" Hyunjin said, eyes glistening as he looked down from the menu boards. 

Seungmin's cheeks began to heat up as he started thinking silly things like _HE'S ASKING FOR MY RECOMMENDATION? This beautiful human has put his trust in me completely._ "Uh- oh yes! I would recommend either the Americano if you're looking for some energy, or the Hot Cocoa for the soothing feeling." Seungmin replied, stuttering and trying to force his reply out, but not without adding a quirky tone. Hyunjin giggled slightly, questioning what made him think he wanted an Americano. "I dont know, you seem like an Americano person." Seungmin replied, shifting awkwardly under Hyunjin's gaze. 

Hyunjin decided on the Hot Cocoa before moving from the desk back to his chosen seat, Seungmin's eyes trailing after him. When Hyunjin had slowly sat into his large chair and nuzzled into a comfortable position, Seungmin left the counter and began to create his masterpiece. While he seriously wanted to take a picture of this because _damn_ it looked good. He grabbed a napkin and marked: 'mind taking a picture of this for me? c;'. He looked at it in a sense of second thought, before cofirming that he wanted it to happen and slipping the napkin under the cup. 

He delivered the little plate with the near full cup of steaming chocolate, with a little enthusiastic 'Here you go, dear customer~' before retreating to the counter, of course not without flashing the stranger a pearly smile, to which he recieved a shining smile in return.

He continued to spectate Hyunjin's next actions discreetly, careful not to appear to be some creep. He expected the man to simply snap something with his phone like others would, but no. Hyunjin shuffled through his bag to grasp a smaller bag in his hands. Seungmin was unsure of what is was at first, he then managed to confirm with himself that it contained a white, polaroid camera. He shifted his gaze from the unsuspecting male to his next line of work, cleaning the counter.

He turned back around 7 minutes later, to see the seat emptied and the belongings of the person gone. What he did see, however, was the empty cup and a few white squares along side it. He walked up the chair, where the cute other was sat and took one of the thins of paper in his hand.

There was indeed a picture of the hot chocolate that Seungmin so proudly had asked for; along with selfies of the attractive customer (and even though the pictures weren't incorporating the best lighting, Seungmin would tell Hyunjin that based on this picture ALONE, he would never need a filter for any picture) and pictures of Seungmin stood at the counter with a face of complete focus developed on his face. They all looked so freaking cute! _Filters Who?_

He gasped at these, not that he was offended because it was taken without his permission, but because they were just so cute! He held one up in front of his face directly for a better look without his shadow ruining it, when he noticed some black markings inscribed on it. Skeptically he turned it over, gazing at the scribbled writing with a few small hearts at the end of the message. "Thanks so much Minnie! I can call you that right? ♡ Be sure to text me! ^~^ -Hyunjin."

His heart fluttered at the message, a feeling of infatuation bubbling in his chest and a stupid lovestruck smile slapped on his features. He was confused until he saw the number at the furthest corner from his index finger and thumb- now he was certain he looked stupid.

He could practically see the blanket of red cuddling his cheeks, grabbing his phone and propping the case off, carefully placing the amazingly cute pictures inbetween the phone and its case before closing it and bending down to collect the cup. Lets say Seungmin was a little too happy during work for his remaining two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter One down~ 
> 
> Twitter: StayOnceThings  
Instagram: stayforoncemoments


	2. Say it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is a master of flirtation and has a certain boy wrapped around his finger.

Seungmin gazed at the small piece of card that rested in the centre of his palm. He was at war with himself. _Text him, don't text him. Text him, don't text him. It would be better to wait for **him** to come back to the shop and talk to **me**, right? But what if he hates me for taking his number for nothing? What if he thinks someone else took it and is planning to prank him? OH MY GOD WHAT IF- okay shut up Seungmin._

Eventually, he convinced himself to pick up his phone and punch the number into his contacts. He stared at his phone, turning it over to prop the back off again, taking one of the pictures that Hyunjin had taken of himself. 

"He really is the cutest, isn't he?" He asked himself, nodding before blushing profoundly over how much of a stalker he sounded like, and how embarrassing it would have been if someone heard it. He closed the case and pinned the polaroid onto his photo wall. He stared at it, admiring how it complimented the rest of the picture collection under the warm, dim hue of his light.

_Enough. No more procrastinating._ He went back to his bed, curled into a ball as soon as he hit the blankets and dragged his phone to his chest. He blushed again before nervously typing a message.

**Seungmin In The Building:** _'Hi! Hyunjin right? It's Seungmin- unless you want to know me as 'Minnie instead. ^^_

Hyunjin seemed to answer almost instantly- it's like he was waiting for him. Seungmin thought it was a competition for who was being creepier, unless Hyunjin was just on his phone to begin with. 

**Hyunjinniee: ** _Hi Minnie! How was work? ;o_

**Seungmin In The Building: ** _It was great! After you came at least- __really brightened up my day (:_

_ Did you get home okay? _

Seungmin blushed severely. Where did this newfound confidence come from? 

**Hyunjinniee:** _ Awe cutieee cx _

_I got home okay, _ _I was kind of scared you _

_didn't see the pictures _ _because I was expecting _

_your text but it _ _didn't come for a while.. );_

**Seungmin In The Building: ** _Sorry to keep you __waiting Hyunjin ); _

_I'm here now c: _

**Hyunjinniee:** _ It's okayyy, __at least I have you here now. __:'( You're just so cute!_

_I wanna pinch your cheek- _ _it looks so chubby and soft ):<_

Seungmin found himself blushing profusely, eyes widening and mouth opening to make a sound, nothing but a high pitched squeal making its way out before he ducked his head under the covers and forced his eyes shut. He was a lovestruck mess and they'd only been texting a few minutes. _A few minutes. _

It wasn't long before he was once again under the blanket squealing like Jisung when Minho texted him. 

**Hyunjinniee:** _ Oh and, because you scared me earlier by not messaging,_

_ you have no choice but to go out with me tomorrow. (;_

**Seungmin In The Building:** _ Uh- What do you have planned, 'Dear Customer~'?_

Seungmin was now nervous, and uncontrollably squealing over how cute this conversation was. 

**Hyunjinniee:** _You have to be my model for my pictures. c; _

Seungmin began to heat up. Hyunjin, a visual god, wanted him, a lanky coffee maker to be his model? 

Hyunjin was basically asking for Seungmin to give him his hand him marriage when he sent him a photo of him pouting with a cute message displayed near the bottom. 

** _'Try not to miss me too much at work, cutie (: I'll grab you at 5 tomorrow ^^'_ **

Seungmin read this in his head, widened his eyes, looked at it with a confused look, widened his eyes even further, and then screamed like a crazy fangirl. He smiled for the next 20 minutes, smiling even while brushing his teeth, even while getting into bed, even while his eyes were closed. He snuggled into the blanket and fell into a peaceful slumber, a dream that contained thoughts of Seungmin and his newly found best friend carving themselves into his mind. He fell asleep quite easily, knowing that Hyunjin was interested in him, and that tomorrow might just be the greatest day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't proof-read, so there might be some mistakes. Sorry! );   
Thank you so much for reading though! <3  
Please comment to motivate me or just tell me what you think! c;   
Instagram: stayforoncemoments  
Twitter: StayOnceThings


	3. Snap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin ends up going, and it turns out to be a very heartwarming day out, an ideal date for many.

Seungmin was heavily excited for his day out with Hyunjin, the enthusiasm forcing its way out the entire time he was taking orders and serving numerous customers. Nothing, not even the arrogant customers and the ones who were less compliant were able to shake the smile off his face.

It was practically permanent, and Jisung could see the light basically gleaming from his features- approaching Seungmin to ask about the change in behaviour. "So... What's got you so happy?" He asked, nodding his head towards Seungmin and using his fingers to symbolize a smile over his lips. 

Seungmin found himself blushing at the question, averting his eyes to the half open door and finding something in the room full of strangers to focus on. "Nothing-" 

"Who is it?" Jisung prodded, a high pitch tailing his words as a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. Seungmin stuttered and tried to formulate a sentence, not even noticing the presence of a body blanketed in a striped black and white sweater, accompanied by white skinny jeans that defined the person's legs perfectly. He spotted a head of hazelnut brown hair, lowering his gaze and instantly locking eyes with the possible love of his life. A wink sent his heart fluttering and a red dust making itself comfortable on his face.

"Oh! Look at the time, it's 5! Shift's over-" Seungmin began, taking steps towards the changing room, stopped by a small hand that wrapped around his wrist. "Have fun with him, Seungie" Jisung sing-songed, knowing it would cause Seungmin to be flustered. Seungmin stormed out, embarrassment evident in his mannerisms. He stepped out of the changing room a few minutes later, dressed completely different and even sporting a ring and necklace, both part of the same pair. 

He scurried out, a bit of a bounce to his step. "Minnie!" Hyunjin practically screamed as he dashed towards his 'model'. He wrapped his arms around Seungmin, not even taking notice of the fact that they've only known each other for two days. Seungmin is flustered at first, but eagerly returns the hug, smiling into the space above Hyunjin's collarbone. They stay like that for a small while, an overwhelming happiness blooming in Seungmin's chest. 

"Where are we going?" He asks inquisitvely. "A park, one that's I always go to for pictures." Hyunjin replies with excitement leaking off his words. Seungmin know wants to know what's so special about this place, thinking about the wonderful things he might be able to see there. 

_Whatever it is, must be nothing compared to Jinnie._

Seungmin was right. At least, that's what he thought. The place was beautiful sure, the grass was lush and vibrant, the trees were highlighting the fact that it was Autumn with their array of warm colours, the sun was descending from its place in the heavens along the horizon... It was a wonderful place, like Seungmin had guessed; except that all these wonderful things just made Hyunjin look even more ethereal compared to them. It all looked like a stage hidden in the darkness and Hyunjin was under the blinding spotlight- the sole focus of everyone in the area. 

"Minnie?"

Honestly, Seungmin could stare for the longest time,

"Minnieeee?" 

and never get bored. 

"Seungmin." 

Hyunjin was the definition of breathtaking, it was a fact that Seungmin was going to make known world-wide. 

"SEUNGMIN BABY!" 

Seungmin was snatched from his thoughts and almost choked, sending him into a coughing fit while a certain boy lost himself in hysterical laughter, earning the duo numerous weird stares.

_OH MY GOD HE JUST- HE- he-... Two can play that game. _Seungmin thought before slinging his arm around an unexpecting Hyunjin's waist and brought his face closer to the now not-so-loudly-laughing male. 

"Yes, cutie?" Seungmin asked cooly, Hyunjin's eyes widening and his mouth dropping open at the reply. Seungmin unhooked his arm and began to giggle, to which Hyunjin groaned childishly and pulled Seungmin back to his side interlocking their arms. "I didn't know you were this affectionate-" Seungmin stated before being pulled along to a small hill with the view of the setting sun. "Well now you do. And, because of what you just did, you're not escaping so easily." Hyunjin replied and tightened his grip from where his arm was hooked with Seungmin's. 

To this, Seungmin made no move, no sound. He just admired the scene in front of him. A large field of grass and flowers, filled with people and surrounded by a lining of trees, dazzling rays of sun poking through, illuminating everything in sight. Seungmin angles his head so that he can see Hyunjin, a smile growing on his face as he takes in the beauty before him. His now proclaimed crush, sitting next to him and almost cuddling him, their hands interlocked and backs against a slim tree that had them relying on each other to not fall sidewards.

The sun reflected off of Hyunjin beautifully, Hyunjin could outshine the sun probably, Seungmin was convinced it was possible. Seriously, he had Seungmin sweating with a single look- he was definitely hot. Metaphorically and literally. 

Seungmin was too busy in thought to notice what was going on. All he could acknowledge was how he was going blind, and then the familiar sound of a shutter going off filled his ears. He snapped his head towards the camera, seeing the cute but sort of embarrassing contents on the screen. It was him, staring into the distance, and Hyunjin's face shocking close to his with his lips puckered and a small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth complimenting his eyes that disappeared and re-emerged as crescents. 

"This is my new background for sure!" Hyunjin chimed with elation lacing his words.

Seungmin only stuttered and managed a "Make sure you send it to me-" before Hyunjin repositioned himself so that his head was the younger's lap, eyes locking with his. 

"You look so cute from down here.." Hyunjin cooed. _I'm beginning to think this is more of a date than just him doing his project. Might as well enjoy it..._

"Aren't you a flirtatious one?" Seungmin laughed as a blush crept onto his face. 

"I'm just romantic! That's the theme of this project..." Hyunjin trailed off before turning his face to look towards the sun. 

Seungmin bent his head down, so close he was practically breathing on the oblivious body under him. "Hey Seungie?" Hyunjin called out before being answered with a kiss on the cheek. 

He immediately started to stutter and fail at forming sentences before he simply groaned and pull himself up to squeeze his cheek on Seungmin's shoulder. Seungmin chuckled and moved his hand to place it on top of Hyunjin's head. 

He groaned again, causing Seungmin to move his hand and angle Hyunjin's head to face him as he turned his own towards him. "What is it Jinnie?" he asked with a highly noticable smile. It widened when he layed his eyes on Hyunjin, who was now looking up at him with his eyebrows furrowed and his left lip jutting out to form an awfully cute pout. 

Seungmin chuckled and he began to lower his head. Hyunjin brought his up. "I like you... and I know, it's only been a few days, and I'm sorry if this is stupid or creepy but I genuinely like you.." Hyunjin confessed as he trailed his eyes from Seungmin's to his lips, and then to the side. He was too embarrassed to face his crush right now. But that humiliation was short lived as his reply was a pair of lips brushing his, and then sealing the space between them by pushing them against the Hyunjin's plump ones. Hyunjin was speechless, but he quickly leaned into the touch, humming contently as Seungmin brought a hand to the side of his head. 

There weren't fireworks, but there was the warm feeling of content along with the feeling of Hyunjin's lips against his. It was sweet, to say the least. It wasn't lustful, it wasn't dominant, more like a soft and loving kiss between two young kids. They parted, opening their eyes and staring into each other's. Seungmin could swear he saw countless galaxies in the other's- he couldn't help but be captivated by their depth and beauty. 

Moments passed before Hyunjin pressed his forehead against Seungmin's; a warm breath leaving his lips and gliding over Seungmin's face. "I lik- love you, Seungmin." 

A pink tint forced its self onto both of their faces, unmistakably obvious that it was them blushing heavily. "I love you too, Jinnie" he whispered back. 

They were both so pure, so innocent. So lost [in each other's eyes] to notice that the sun was almost completely gone. 

They walked home that evening, hand in hand and pressing each other's sides occasionally, both sharing their thoughts on what their next one [next date] to be exact, should be. 

That is, until they reached Hyunjin's house. Seungmin didn't live too far, but they were so wrapped up in each others warmth that when the released each other, the longing for the heat and comfort they found in each other was overwhelming- sending them crashing back into each other and stumbling up the stairs as one body. 

Hyunjin flipped on the lights as Seungmin toed off his shoes. Guiding him to his bed and patting a space next to him for the younger to sit, which he gladly did. "Goodnight, cutie~" they said in unison; a wide smile making itself apparent along with the familiar pink hue that streaked itself upon both of their faces. They tangled their bodies together, whispering sweet nothings until the glorious feeling of sleep washed over them, and they both drifted off, in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please comment to motivate me or tell me what you think! It's always great to interact with youuu c; 
> 
> Instagram: stayforoncemoments
> 
> Twitter: StayOnceThings
> 
> Byeee ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! Not only does it give me motivation but it also tells me your thoughts on my works c;  
Thank you for reading :')


End file.
